1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an irrigation system.
2. Description of the Related Art
The irrigation process for irrigating and cultivating agricultural crops such as fruit trees includes flooding irrigation, furrow irrigation, sprinkler irrigation, sprinkler irrigation, drip irrigation and subsurface irrigation (or sub-irrigation), wherein sprinkler irrigation and drip irrigation are the most popular irrigation techniques. A conventional irrigation system uses either sprinkler irrigation or drip irrigation only, but does not use both simultaneously, thereby greatly limiting the versatility of the irrigation system. The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantage of the conventional irrigation system.